Let's get creative
by cielmichaelisphantomhive
Summary: Modern AU! Sebastian is an art teacher and Ciel is his student. What happens when a student is failing a class? Extra Credit of course. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Michaelis has had many students in his time, but none other than Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian painted masterpieces, works of arts, many of them passed to museums, clearly he has never seen such a masterpiece like Ciel. The minute that he walked in his class the whole world stopped. He was truly beautiful, and Sebastian planned on getting him. Ciel however, was failing Sebastian's class. He couldn't get his strokes right, the colors were all out of place, and Ciel paid no attention to the class. '_He just needs a little guidance_'Sebastian repeated to himself everyday. Sebastian looked at the clock and it was five minutes for his class. Five minutes passed and the room filled itself with multiple students. A red-head walked towards his desk and looked at Sebastian.

"Oh Mr. Michaelis~" Grell called out. "Your favorite student is here!"

"Grell please take your seat" Sebastian sighed in annoyance. Sebastian was a truly handsome man, it was common for some students to flirt with him. Sebastian stood up with his notepad and marked attendance.

"Finnian"

"Here!"

"Bardroy"

"Ay here!"

"Mey-Rin"

"H-Here!"

"Phantomhive"

No answer.

"Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive"

No answer again. Sebastian grabbed his pen and was about to mark him abscent until a knock on the door was heard. He walked to the door and opened it. It was none other than Ciel.

"You're late" Sebastian said. The boy was panting, since he was running.

"I hope you went down to the office and got a late pass Phantomhive" Sebastian spoke. Ciel nodded and handed the pass to him.

"What's your excuse?" Sebastian asked.

"My girlfriend wouldn't let me leave" Ciel responded, still missing a few breaths. '_Girlfriend_?' Sebastian thought disappointed and with disgust.

"Sit next to Mey-Rin" Sebastian said. Ciel nodded and sat next to Mey-Rin. Sebastian took off his glasses, flipping his hair a bit in the process.

"Alright class today we are going to learn about the warm and the cool colors" Sebastian started. "These are very important to learn because if you're going to draw a night landscape and you use day time colors, the painting will be terribly wrong now would it? Grab your paint brushes and start painting a warm landscape or a cool landscape. You will be rewarded with 5 bonus points on the test if you do so. Any questions ask on my desk." With that, Sebastian headed to his desk and sat down. After a while, some students handed in works, asked a few questions, and what so ever. Ciel however, never came for neither of the above.'_Probably goofing off_'Sebastian thought. The bell rang and everyone stood up and headed for the door, including Ciel.

"Phantomhive, stay" Sebastian ordered. Ciel groaned as he did so and headed for his teacher's desk.

" please let me go, my girlfriend is probably waiting for me already and-"

"Calm down Phantomhive. You can make it up to her later, like give her flowers or something" Sebastian interrupted. "Right now, what's important is you"

"Me?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, you. You are_ failing _my class. Clearly your mind is somewhere off somewhere else." Sebastian said. Ciel hissed a bit. Sebastian put his glasses on and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Your report card here says you have all As in other classes...yet you have a particular 'D' in this class right here. My class." Sebastian stated.

"How did you get my report card?" Ciel asked.

"That's not important" Sebastian replied simply. "Tell me, Ciel, what is it that you aren't focused in my class?" Sebastian asked.

"Umm..."

"Is it where you are being seated?" Sebastian started as he stood up and walked behind Ciel. "Do you have bad eye-sight? Hand condition?"

"I-"

"Or...is it none of the above?" Sebastian whispered in his ear. Ciel shivered and backed away.

"I-It's none of the above!" Ciel nearly shouted, blushing.

"Why are you blushing now Ciel?" Sebastian asked. "I'm nearly just asking you a few questions"

"S-Sorry, keep asking" Ciel said.

"Is it your little girlfriend perhaps? Some hormonal feelings you're having for her? Have you gotten the talk yet? I'd be glad to give it to you" Sebastian teased.

"N-No!" Ciel blushed even more. "A-At least it's not her-" Ciel stopped and looked away.

"So you are at that age and it's getting you out of focus?" Sebastian chuckled. "That is still not a valid excuse of why you're failing my class." Sebastian stated.

"S-Shut up!" Ciel yelled.

"The only thing that you can do is just pay more attention, or would you like to take an extra credit?" Sebastian offered.

"Extra credit?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded.

"What kind of extra credit Mr. Michaelis?" Ciel asked, with a bit of confidence in his tone. Sebastian smirked.

"Is there really a type of extra credit Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked, getting close to Ciel. Ciel leaned in on the wall, blushing a bit as he did so.

"Do I have to draw something? List colors? You name it" Ciel said. Sebastian backed away, Ciel still leaning agaisnt the wall.

"I guess you can draw me something, if I think you put your heart in it then I'll give you the extra credit points, but I need to see you draw it. You'll be doing so after school tomorrow." Sebastian said.

"That's it?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded.

"Alright I'll do it" Ciel said.

"See you tomorrow, Ciel" Sebastian said.

With that, Ciel left the room, running to see his little girlfriend. Sebastian smirked.

"Perfect"

[TBC]


	2. Chapter 2

'_Cieeeeeeeeeeel-kins you never showed up! :(' _

_'My apologies Elizabeth'_

_'Lizzy :(' _

_'Lizzy...my art teacher held me back'_

_'Mr. Michaelis? He's never held back a student before! Are you in trouble?!'_

_'No no...it's something else'_

_'Tell me!'_

_'I'd rather not'_

_'but Ciel-kins I'm your girlfriend!'_

_'I have a bad grade in the class. There. Are you happy?' _

_'No! You should have a better grade in that class Ciel-kins! :(' _

_'Whatever'_

_'Don't whatever me!'_

_'He's giving me extra credit don't get your ponytails in a bigger twist than they already are' _

_'Thank goodness! So, about that date tomorrow... :)' _

_'Cancelled'_

_'WHAT?!' _

_'I have to do my extra credit tomorrow after school...' _

_'That's not fair! Ciel-kins our special date was tomorrow!' _

_'Right...'_

_'How isn't our 1 month anniversarry not special! :('_

_'Is that my aunt calling me? I have to go I'll text you later Elizabeth'_

_'Lizzy!'_

Ciel put his phone down in his bed, groaning.

"How am I still dating her?" Ciel said outloud to himself. He wasn't interested in her, he was interested in his art teacher, Mr. Michaelis. Honestly? He couldn't wait for his extra credit tomorrow. For starters, he'd be alone with his teacher and second, he doesn't have to go to that date she's been planning for a week now. He went downstairs to the kitchen, where his aunt was.

"Oh there you are Ciel. Have you done all your homework yet?" She asked.

"Yes" Ciel answered. Ciel lived with his aunt, Angelina Durless, sister of his mother. His parents died when Ciel was 10, so he went to live in his aunt's place. He called her Aunt Red for short, she didn't mind it.

"Oh good, if you don't mind will you please go to the market and fetch me a few things?" She asked.

"Sure" Ciel answered.

"I'm glad! Here's a list of things" She handed him a list of things to get and the money to pay for it. Ciel nodded and left his aunt's house.

At the market, Ciel was looking for one last item on the list. 'Damn it maybe they're out of it' Ciel thought, about to give up until he saw it, just there. Ciel ran to it and bumped into someone, falling.

"Are you alright? My apologies" A familiar voice said. Red eyes met blue as Ciel looked up and saw his art teacher.

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

" ?" Ciel asked, shocked. Sebastian smiled nervously and offered a hand. Ciel, blushing, grabbed it. Ciel stood, quickly letting go of his teacher's hand.

"You can call me Sebastian when we're not at the school area" Sebastian said.

"S-Sebastian" Ciel repeated. "It's a nice name"

"Thank you" Sebastian said. "but please, don't use it at school"

"R-Right, it's a coincidence I found you here" Ciel said.

"I guess so, where you looking for something?" Sebastian asked.

"Y-Yes actually, that" Ciel pointed.

"Oh I need this too, but since there's only one left I guess we'll have to fight for it" Sebastian smirked teasingly.

"What? Seriously?" Ciel asked.

"No, I'm just joking with you, you can have it" Sebastian grabbed it and handed it to Ciel, smiling genuinely.

"T-Thanks Sebastian" Ciel said.

"No problem. Do you live on your own?" Sebastian asked.

"No I live with my aunt" Ciel replied.

"Ahh, you're doing her a favor?" Sebastian said.

"Yes" Ciel said.

"That's nice of you, so, how did your little girlfriend handle it?" Sebastian asked, clearly not that interested.

"Not so well, tomorrow is our one month anniversary and she planned out this date the week before and she went hysterical" Ciel argued. "I'm going to call my aunt to tell her I..." Ciel paused as he looked for his phone.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"I think I left my phone at home" Ciel said, worried.

"Do you need a ride home? I can gladly give you one" Sebastian offered.

"Y-Yeah thanks" Ciel said. "Even if I walked here I didn't feel like walking back"

After they paid for their things, Ciel followed Sebastian to his car and got in. Ciel was somehow managing his blushing by being around his art teacher. Ciel learned that Sebastian wasn't all that bad, had a great humor and personality. 'He's so perfect' Ciel thought to himself.

"So do I take a left or a right?" Sebastian asked, breaking Ciel from his thoughts.

"A right" Ciel replied. Sebastian nodded and did so.

"How long have you been an art teacher?" Ciel asked curiously.

"This is my second year" Sebastian replied.

"Now you have to take a left, another right and there's the house" Ciel said.

"Alright Co-pilot" Sebastian chuckled.

"There it is" Ciel said. Sebastian parked at the front, letting Ciel get off the car.

"Thank you, Sebastian" Ciel said.

"See you tomorrow" Sebastian waved goodbye and drove off.

"I can't wait for tomorrow"

[TBC]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[ Ok...so I'm very very very very very very VERY sorry for the delay! I had writer's block all this time but now I finally got up and wrote this chapter. I hope you like it and again I'm very sorry. Oh and it's super mega short ugh I know. Chapter 4 will have all of the frick fracks I promise]

_"M-Mr. M-Michaelis...I-I..." Ciel moaned as his teacher kissed and sucked on his neck. _

_"Yes, Phantomhive?" He said in his usual seductive voice that has always managed to turn him on. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, pulling him closer. _

_"A-Ah...I l-love y-you" Ciel confessed. _

_"You finally came out huh?" Sebastian teased. Ciel nodded. _

_"I've been...ahh..waiting for this day for so long..." Ciel said. _

_"Me too" _

_"So...you love me too?"_

_"Always have and always will Ciel..." Sebastian said as he carried Ciel and laid him down on his desk. Sebastian slowly started licking Ciel's body until his tongue reached- _

"Ahh Sebastian!" Ciel cried out as he sat up, waking up from his wet dream.

"Another one of those dreams..." Ciel sighed as he looked down to see his erect member. Ciel looked at his phone, seeing that he had a message from his...girlfriend. '_Right...today is our one month anniversary..._' Ciel looked at the time and jumped.

"Shit I'm going to be late for school!" Ciel gasped. "...but I can't just go to school with this!" Ciel pointed as his little problem. Ciel quickly ran into the shower and took a quick shower, got dressed and combed his messy bed hair. Ciel went quickly downstairs, finding his aunt with...

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEL HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARRY!" Elizabeth said as he ran towards him and hugged him tightly like a teddy bear. '_This can't be happening!_' Ciel cried out to himself in his own thoughts.

"I love your outfit!" She exclaimed happily.

"Elizabeth...I'm glad you like my school uniform that I wear almost every day" Ciel replied sarcastically.

"Lizzy! Anyways...since you can't attend our big and special and amazing one month anniversary date...*sniff* I thought that we should walk to school together!"

"Wonderful..." Ciel said.

"Bye you two have fun!"

"Bye Angelina! I promise to take good care of him!" She said as she tugged Ciel's arm tightly.

"Bye Aunt Red..."

[...]

"I had sooooooo much fun at my cousin's birthday party my dress was simply amazing and cute and it twirled when I spinned!" Elizabeth kept going on and on about her dresses and parties...and Ciel couldn't take it anymore.

"Only five more minutes left and I'll be late bye Elizabeth!" Ciel said as he got out of her grasp and ran into the school.

"Bye Ciel!" Elizabeth said.

_'Finally away from her!' _Ciel thought as he slowed down on the school hallway. His first class was English and Art wasn't even today. '_This is going to be a long day' _Ciel sighed.

[...]

It was finally the end of the day. Ciel nearly survived all of his classes. He tried not to think of Sebastian so much because if he did...well you know. Ciel started walking to the end of the hallway, which is where the Art classroom was located. When he got to the door he hesitated on opening it. Just then, the door flew open and a horde of students ran out. Ciel lost his balance and was about to fall until he felt a hand on his own.

"Phantomhive"

_'Oh shit. That voice' _Ciel thought to himself.

" ?" Ciel asked.

"The one and only" Sebastian teased. He leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"Are you ready for the extra credit?"

[**TBC**]


	4. Chapter 4

[This is the frickle frackle chapter. I don't remember if I mentioned this, but Ciel is infact 18 years old and it's legal. Sorry for any confusion. Thank you all for the nice reviews! ]

Sebastian chuckled and pulled away from the boy letting him enter the classroom.

"Phantomhive, where are your materials?" He asked in his usual strict voice. His eyes widen as he looked down on the floor.

"I-I forgot them at home " He mumbled.

"Was it your little girlfriend?" Sebastian asked in a mocking tone. Ciel rolled his eyes. Sebastian headed for his desk and took out a canvas, paintbrushes, and other tools. While doing so, Ciel sat on the nearest desk waiting for his teacher to give him the materials. Sebastian placed the materials in the desk in front of Ciel. Ciel grabbed a brush and filled it with the color red.

"Ahh yes the color red. Explain it's meaning" Sebastian said.

"Red is the color of energy and action" Ciel said.

"And?"

"T-The color of passion" Ciel gulped.

"Very good" Sebastian said. Ciel cleaned the brush and then filled it with the color red. Before Sebastian could ask, Ciel spoke.

"Blue, the color of trust, responsibility, and loyalty. It's a calming color that seeks peace and tranquility which is why it's picked as a favorite"

"Excellent work Phantomhive I'm impressed" Sebastian praised. He stepped closer to Ciel, Crimson eyes staring at dark blue ones.

"Tell me Phantomhive, what color are my eyes?" Sebastian asked

"Crimson" Ciel answered.

"Crimson, has a tiny pinch of blue in it if you squint hard enough. Determination to succeed, but doesn't upset anyone else." Sebastian explained. "Dark blue, the color of your beautiful eyes" Ciel blushed, their lips very close to touching. "Color of knowledge, power, and integrity. Very compassionate, but has problems expressing their emotions. Isn't that right, Ciel?" Sebastian whispered softly as they both leaned in and connected their lips together. The kiss was slow and passionate. Also, it played the role of Ciel's first kiss. After a while they both pulled away as Sebastian smirked.

"P-Phantomhive, if you mix blue and red together what color does it make?" Sebastian asked, panting slightly.

"P-Purple" Ciel answered as he got up. Sebastian sat him on the desk as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"How about we make some purple?" Sebastian whispered into his ear. Ciel gasped slightly and moaned, nodding quickly.

As the two discarded their clothes, except their underwear, to the floor they were both kissing with passion and lust. Ciel pulled away to chuckle slightly almost out of breath.

"I thought this was an extra credit session not a make out session"

"Hmm we can stop-"

"No no keep going please" Ciel interrupted the other. Sebastian chuckled as he kissed the other's neck. 'This man drives me insane' Sebastian thought.

"M-Mr. Michaelis..I.." Ciel moaned as Sebastian sucked on his neck. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the other's waist pulling him close, kisses leaning down to his chest. Sebastian laid his head on Ciel's chest for a while, listening to the other's heartbeat. Sebastian pulled away from his chest and laid his forehead on Ciel's.

"Ciel..after all my life I've never met someone so handsome, beautiful, and enchanting as you" Sebastian started. "I-I think I'm in love with you" Ciel blushed and pulls Sebastian closer, their lips almost touching.

"I love you too, Sebastian" Ciel whispered as the two kissed. After a while the two pulled away.

"You finally came out?" Sebastian teased as Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I meant I loved your class Mr. Michaelis" Ciel joked. Sebastian chuckled and carried Ciel to his desk. He laid him down and his lips started to trail down the other's body leaving soft kisses to hard love bites. Ciel moaned softly as they were made.

"Mmm Ciel, your body is a work of art" Sebastian said.

"You would know, since your the teacher" Ciel chuckled. Sebastian took off Ciel's underwear, letting Ciel completely exposed. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny?" Ciel shouted.

"I didn't know Elizabeth was into...short men" Sebastian chocked out.

"and yet here you are" Ciel said, frowning.

"Oh my you caught me" Sebastian chuckled as he took off his underwear.

"Woah"

"Is there something the matter?" Sebastian smirked as he saw Ciel's shocked face.

"Will it fit?" Ciel asked, still shocked,impressed, and jealous he had to admit.

"We just have to find out don't we?" Sebastian said. He leaned down and slowly licked from Ciel's balls to his tip, making his dick hard.

"O-Oh Sebastian!" Ciel gasped. Sebastian started sucking Ciel's dick, his tongue teasing the sensitive tip. Ciel's hands went down to hold on to Sebastian's silky hair. Sebastian smirked, satisfied that he could bring pleasure to him. Sebastian's fingers slowly trailed from Ciel's thighs to his entrance. One went in, then two, and then three.

"A-Ah shit..Sebastian I'm c-close" Ciel whimpered. After that said, Ciel came into the other's mouth as he moaned wantonly. Sebastian swallowed and let go of his dick with a pop, but his fingers never left. They kept thrusting into him so he could be ready. Of course, Sebastian didn't want his first time to be a bad one.

"Ciel, are you ready for this?" Sebastian asked as he pulled his fingers out and placed himself on the other. Ciel took a hold of the other's hands, holding them with his own.

"I'm ready for this, I've been waiting for this day for so long.." Ciel said.

"You're not going to wait anymore.." Sebastian said as he slowly pushed into the other. Ciel shut his eyes groaning slightly as he was getting used to the intrusion. Once Sebastian was in, Ciel opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Sebastian...move" Ciel whispered. Sebastian nodded and started thrusting in and out of the boy in a slow,steady pace. Both parties moaned and groaned each other's names wantonly. The walls were sound-proof so no worries of someone catching in on them. The words faster, harder, Sebastian, and Ciel were getting mixed with the noises. After a while, both of them came screaming their names.

"S-Sebastian..that was amazing" Ciel said, panting.

"You're getting an A+ for this.." Sebastian chuckled breathless. Sebastian pulled out and walked away from the other, grabbing a towel and cleaning himself. He grabbed another and threw it at Ciel so he could clean himself. Sebastian got dressed in his clothes, and threw Ciel's clothes to him. After the two got dressed, they kissed sweetly for a long time. They pulled away when Ciel's phone rang.

"Ugh it's her" Ciel whined. Ciel picked up the phone.

"Yes Elizabeth?" He asked.

"It's Lizzy! I need to tell you something..."

[TBC]


	5. Chapter 5

"There's something I have to tell you Ciel-kins.." Lizzy said.

"What is it? I'm very _busy_ at the moment" Ciel said. "You're lucky that kind Mr. Michaelis let me pick up the phone" That made Sebastian chuckle slightly.

"Well..if you're oh so very busy then I don't wish to bother you any further.." Lizzy said, clenching her fist slightly.

"Alright then.." Ciel said, confused that Lizzy would say something like that.

"I..I just think it'll be better if I told you..face-to-face" Lizzy explained.

"Where and when?" Ciel asked.

"Now and at the cafe near the school" Lizzy answered.

"Ok I'll meet you there..this better be important" Ciel said.

"It is, it will be the best for the both of us" Lizzy stated as she hung up, leaving Ciel with suspense.

"Hey Sebastian, you don't mind if I go for a few minutes right? It will be quick" Ciel said.

"I'll be here, cleaning up the mess we both made" Sebastian said as he winked. "but before you go.." Sebastian started scribbling on a piece of paper and he handed it to Ciel.

"Here's my number sweet cheeks" Sebastian teased, which made Ciel blush. Ciel took out his phone and typed in Sebastian's number.

"Hmm I'm going to label you as..." Ciel said as he typed. He was too embarrassed to tell Sebastian what he typed so he just showed him instead.

"You just typed my name, I don't see how that's- aww you" Sebastian chuckled as he say the little '3' at the end. Ciel blushed even more. Ciel looked down on his phone and started typing something. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, and at that moment Sebastian's phone let out a little 'ding'.

_'I love you, nerd' _

"You think I'm a nerd?" Sebastian chuckled.

"No, you _are_ a nerd" Ciel stated.

"You should get going, she's waiting for you" Sebastian said as he typed.

"Alright.." Ciel said. Sebastian showed him the screen to his phone that said 'Ciel sweet cheeks 3' and Ciel blushed.

[...]

Ciel walked to the cafe that was across the street from school, in which many students go to after school. The place was cramped with students, some were alone, some with friends, and some with couples. He spotted Lizzy and went to her.

"Ciel, you made it" She said, odd that she didn't chirp like usual.

"Is everything alright Elizabeth?" Ciel asked, concerned for the other.

"It's Lizzy for goodness sake Ciel! Everything is fantastic, but I'm not sure if it will be for you" Lizzy said. Ciel tilted his head.

"I know your little secret Ciel" Lizzy said, stern and serious. "I know that you don't love me in that particular way that I used to love you" Ciel was lost.

"Why didn't you simply break up with me if you didn't love me?" Lizzy asked.

"Umm"

"Well, since you won't break up with me I'm afraid that I'm breaking up with you" Lizzy said, no hesitation in her voice. "I met someone, and I really like them, which is something I bet you won't understand until the right person comes along" She said.

"I'm so happy for you Lizzy" Ciel said genuinely.

"R..Really?" Lizzy said, surprised.

"Yes" Ciel said.

"Lizzy!" A blonde fellow called out, with a smoothie on his hand with two straws.

"There he is now, Alois over here!" Lizzy yelled. Alois Trancy is a student in their grade, but he was in Lizzy's class. Ciel was in advanced and not many people were there, so he didn't recognize him.

"Alois, this is my ex-boyfriend Ciel" Lizzy said.

"Ciel, as in, Ciel Phantomhive, the Ciel Phantomhive?" Alois asked in awe.

"The one and only" Ciel said.

"I'm so honored to meet you, all the girls and even some boys totally talk about you all the time!" Alois said.

"Oh?" Ciel asked in surprise.

"Oh yes, they talk about how smart and handsome you are" Alois said. "I'm not very smart or handsome myself actually-"

"Hey, you're the smartest boy in our class and you are clearly handsome!" Lizzy interupted.

"Right..anyways, good luck you two I hope you last a long time" Ciel said.

"Wait! Don't you want to hang out here a little longer?" Alois asked.

"I can't, I'm in the middle of an extra credit with Mr. Michaelis.." Ciel said.

"Mr. Michaelis is the art teacher right?" Alois asked.

"Mhm" Lizzy answered.

"I really have to go back now, enjoy the rest of your afternoon!" Ciel said as he started running back to the school.

[...]

He entered the school, walking through the empty hallways until he reached his teacher's classroom. He opened the door and saw Sebastian all ready to go.

"Oh..Mr. Michaelis were you planning on leaving?" Ciel asked innocently, chuckling slightly.

"Oh yes I was about to leave with a handsome man" Sebastian said as he walked to the other. "A beautiful young man that has caught my heart the moment he walked through my door the first day of school, and his name is.." Sebastian leaned in to touch the other lips with his.

"Ciel Phantomhive" he whispered as he connected his lips with the others. They kissed for a while and then Ciel pulled away, blushing slightly.

"Shall we go beautiful?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded as they both left the classroom, holding hands.

[TBC? Please leave reviews if you wish for another Chapter! If you don't well it ends here. Thank you all for reading it means so much!]


End file.
